


The Mercy of Time

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Plug, F/M, Non-Consensual, Sexual Slavery, Whipping, breaking Hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A workplace accident sends Hermione back in time and lands her at the mercy of merciless Abraxas Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mercy of Time

It all happened so fast. The time-turner slipped from her grasp and spun as it fell the short distance to the floor. As Hermione bent to see how bad the damage was, there was a strange sensation and then she was no longer in the Department of Mysteries. She was crouching in Malfoy Manor in front of one very surprised looking Lucius Malfoy. 

No, that wasn't right. This man’s face was different and his clothes were decades out of fashion. He had to be a Malfoy she'd never met. "There's been an accident," Hermione said. "I'm sorry to intrude on you, sir. Can you tell me today's date?"

"September fifteenth nineteen sixty-nine," said the wizard. "Why don't you tell me who you are, young woman."

Hermione stood up and took a few steps forward, her hand outstretched for a handshake. "I'm Hermione Granger. I was doing some research with time-turners for the Ministry. I'd be very grateful if you can help me contact the office."

The wizard ignored her offered hand and circled her, surveying her in a way Hermione didn't like. "How did you end up in my home, I wonder."

To manage the huge leaps backwards in time that Hermione was trying to pioneer required a strong memory of a specific moment in time. The hour she'd laid on the floor of Malfoy Manor being tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange was as strong a memory as Hermione had. That it was such a negative memory was unfortunate, but she'd reminded herself that no one would be trying to go back and alter happy events. 

"I'm a classmate of Draco Malfoy's, from Hogwarts,” Hermione said, thinking the wizard would assume she’d been to the manor as an invited guest.

"There is no Draco Malfoy," he said pleasantly, though his eyes were far from pleasant. "My son Lucius is a student at Hogwarts."

"Draco is Lucius's son. I'm from the year two thousand." 

"You've traveled a long way back." 

Hermione was beginning to get a sinking feeling in her stomach. The cane in the wizard's hand that he twirled so casually probably held his wand and she was very aware of the lack of her own wand, which had been left lying on the table beside her as she worked on the time-turner. She vowed to keep her wand firmly on her person while she did such work in the future.

"You must be Abraxas Malfoy," she said. "I'm pleased to meet you." She offered her hand again and again he ignored it. 

"Yes," he said, as if he was continuing an entirely different conversation. "You'll do quite nicely." Then he Stunned her.

 

Hermione awoke in a white room blindingly bright and empty of all furnishings. It was not the dungeon she'd expected. She examined the room over and over but could not find a door or any windows or even ventilation ducts. She was not in a real room but rather contained within some magic space like the trunk in which Barty Crouch Jr. had kept Mad-Eye Moody prisoner while he impersonated him. It would be much, much more difficult for anyone to find her - not that anyone would know where or when to look for her.

She paced the length of the room, angry and terrified, until her feet began to hurt and she was too tired to stand. She sat down to wait, wondering how many hours had passed. She had to pee. Eventually the pressure on her bladder grew so strong that it brought tears to her eyes, and Hermione reluctantly squatted in a corner of the empty room to relieve herself. 

Hours and hours more passed and she grew hungry and thirsty. She slept fitfully, and woke, still alone and desperately thirsty, so she slept some more. 

"Oh, dear. I forgot to leave you a chamber pot."

Hermione clambered to her feet groggily. 

Abraxas Malfoy had Vanished the puddle of urine and conjured her an old-fashioned chamber pot. He stood watching her with a pleasant smile on his handsome face, like a charming host, as if he was not holding her prisoner and starving her and had forced her to piss on the floor.

"What do you want?" She was so, so thirsty. 

He spoke as if he had not heard her. "I suppose you'll need a blanket as well."

"Please..."

"Are you hungry, pet?”

"Yes," Hermione whispered. He was mad. He was mad or he was so cruel he might as well be mad. 

"I'll feed you soon, but first you must have a bath." He called, "Dobby!"

The house-elf Apparated into the room and Hermione started to sob in relief. "Dobby. Dobby, help me." 

The elf was distressed at this appeal from a stranger. "Dobby does not know this girl. Dobby must assist his master." He slapped himself several times and wailed. This Dobby had never met her before, nor met Harry, nor been freed. He was still bound in service to the Malfoys. 

Abraxas was not pleased. "Behave, both of you! Silence!"

Dobby conjured a large copper tub filled to the brim with steaming hot water. "The girl must bathe." 

"I don't want a bath," Hermione shouted. "I want to leave! Let me go." 

Abraxas shook his head, looking mildly disappointed. "Very well, we'll postpone your bath." He and Dobby left, taking the tub with them.

It took Hermione several minutes to realize that they weren't coming back, not any time soon. The adrenaline had made her forget her thirst and hunger but now the adrenaline was fading and she was so tired and so, so hungry. 

She faded in and out of sleep. She wasn't sure how much time passed. Hours, perhaps a day, perhaps more. When Abraxas finally returned and asked if she was ready for her bath, Hermione meekly replied, "Yes, sir, but please may I have some water?"

"Of course you may." Abraxas patted her on the head and shouted for Dobby.

When Hermione had shed her clothes and climbed into the too-hot bath, Abraxas held a silver goblet to her lips. Hermione greedily drank the cool water and begged for more. 

"I think that's enough for now," Abraxas said. He watched as Dobby scrubbed her all over with a washcloth. Hermione was too weak to resist. 

"Please, I need something to eat."

"I'll feed you soon, pet. Don't worry. Now out of the tub." 

Abraxas wrapped her in a large towel and briskly dried her. Hermione looked for her clothes and realized they were gone. "Where are my clothes?"

"You don't need them." 

"I need my clothes," Hermione insisted. 

"Do you really?" Abraxas asked softly.

Hermione realized that if she continued to insist on clothes, he would leave her to starve for another day, as he had done when she'd refused to bathe last time. She would never figure out a way out of this situation if she was weakened by hunger. She would sooner escape naked than starve to death. “I’m cold,” she lied.

“This will warm you up, pet.” Abraxas had Dobby bring a bowl of soup. However instead of giving the bowl to Hermione, he ladled a spoonful and brought it to her lips. 

Hermione wanted to fling the hot soup in his face. She wanted to hit him and kick him and curse him. But she had to eat first. She sipped the soup from the spoon and waited for him to offer her another spoonful. He fed her the entire bowl that way and Hermione was too grateful for the beef broth and barley to rebel yet. 

When the soup was all gone, Abraxas wiped her mouth with his thumb. “Good girl,” he said. He gave her a thick woolen blanket. “Rest.”

Hermione wrapped the blanket around her like a towel and clutched it tight, afraid he would take it away. “Why are you keeping me here? What do you want?”

“I simply want to take care of you.”

“Then let me out of here. Let me contact the Ministry.”

“Calm yourself. It isn’t good for you to become hysterical.”

“Please,” Hermione begged. “Please.”

He simply left. 

Hermione screamed and shouted pleas and threats and obscenities until her throat was hoarse. She knew it was unlikely anyone could hear her but she couldn’t contain herself. In a way this was worse than being tortured by Bellatrix. At least Bellatrix had had a clear purpose and Hermione had known what would stop it, even if she’d been unwilling to do it. She didn’t know why Abraxas was keeping her prisoner or what she could do to be free. 

What felt like a day had passed before Abraxas returned. He had brought her fish and chips this time. Hermione let him place one chip in her open mouth before she attacked him. She hit him in the face and tried to knee him in the groin simultaneously. She groped at his robes, trying to get hold of his wand.

Unfortunately he was a strong man and he soon overpowered her. “I am very disappointed, pet,” he said. His grey eyes were more frightening than ever; they were no longer cold, now they were filled with feverish excitement. 

He spoke a couple of words she didn’t recognize and iron manacles descended from above to encircle her wrists. The chains raised her up until only her toes touched the ground and her body weight pulled on her arms and shoulders painfully.

She suspected what was going to happen next but there was no bracing herself for the first lash. It burned and it stung at the same time. Hermione screamed. 

Abraxas whipped her until her wordless screams had turned to pleas for mercy. Begging did no good. He ignored her pleas and kept whipping her. Hermione began to promise wild things, promising to be good, promising to stay with him forever, promising to do whatever he wanted. His whip struck what felt like every inch of her body until, mercifully, she passed out. 

When she came to, she found herself lying on the floor with her blanket draped over her. The pain was dull, an effect of the pain-relief potion Abraxas must have fed her while she was unconscious. Hermione was grateful for it, though it was puzzling that he’d beat her so badly and then give her something for the pain. She didn’t understand it at all. 

“I have a dinner party to attend,” Abraxas told her. He looked calm and cool, dressed in formal black robes like the upstanding gentleman he pretended to be, but Hermione would never be able to see him as anything but the wild-eyed demon he’d been earlier. “When I return, I shall feed you and give you another dose of painless potion – if you behave. If you don’t behave, I shall discipline you again.” 

By the time he returned, the potion had worn off and Hermione’s whole body was in excruciating pain. “I’ll behave,” she told him, desperate for relief. 

He smiled. There was color in his cheeks and as he moved nearer she caught a whiff of cigar and whiskey. “I do hope so, pet.” He pressed on a welt on her shoulder, making her wince. “On your knees.”

Hermione knelt. She was not surprised when Abraxas opened his trousers and took out his already hardening cock. It would be foolish to refuse and suffer pain needlessly. This was just a physical act. She had to wait for her chance and letting him think she was broken would bring that chance sooner. Hermione closed her eyes and sucked his cock. 

Afterwards he had Dobby bring her a steak with a side of steamed vegetables. He cut the steak and fed her small bites, and even after what she’d just done, it was still humiliating to be fed like a little child. 

“Good girl. I’m pleased by how quickly you’ve learned.” He kissed her on the forehead before he left.

Hermione vowed to have a plan to execute when next Abraxas returned. She would free herself and deliver him his just desserts for what he’d put her through. 

 

~

She played the part of the tamed pet and pleasured him and when he was lost in climax, she overwhelmed him and seized his wand.

 

~

She convinced Dobby to help her, appealing to the goodness and the strength she knew he had inside him. 

 

~

Harry and Ron followed wild hunches and searched until they came back in time and found her. She didn’t stop them casting Unforgivable Curses on Malfoy.

 

~

That's what happened in her dreams, in beginning. However, in reality...

“I’ve brought you a Christmas gift, pet.”

Hermione thanked him graciously. He was so good to her. She admired the gift. The butt plug was the sort that had an attached tail. It was a decent size, too, to stretch her as she deserved to be stretched. She started to bend over, so her master could insert the plug in her, but he stopped her.

“All fours.”

She crouched as commanded. Abraxas gave a few swats on her rump before getting to the business at hand. He lubed her up and slowly slid the thick plug into her arse. Hermione moaned at the pain, knowing how her master would savor the sound. Once it was seated all the way inside her, he gave her a few more swats. 

He had never spanked her while her arse was filled before. It was an exquisite feeling. She moaned again. She was so wet. She hoped he would fuck her. He rarely fucked her. He preferred to toy with her and tease and torment her. Usually he used her mouth and, occasionally, her arse, but he had only fucked her properly twice.

“Do you like it, pet?”

“I love it, sir,” Hermione assured him. 

“How does it feel?”

“It feels so good.”

“Crawl around for me.”

She crawled around her master in a wide circle.

“Wag your tail, pet.”

She wriggled her rear. 

“Beautiful. Come here.”

Hermione crawled to him and, at his gesture, turned around to present him with her tail end. He draped her tail aside and fingered her cunt. She heard him undo the fastenings of his trousers and then he was entering her. 

She had had larger items in both orifices but never at the same time. She was over full. She cried out wordlessly in time to his thrusts. She wished he would let her rub her clit, but he had punished her severely the one time she had dared to do so. 

Her master finished much too early, though of course she was duly grateful to receive his seed in the place it belonged. He rose to his feet and tucked his cock back into his trousers. “I must go now, pet. I can’t be away from my guests for too long. I daresay this year’s Christmas party is the finest Malfoy Manor has ever hosted.”

He smiled at her disappointment and patted the top of her head. “Not to worry,” he told her, as he prepared to Apparate away, “I’ll return in a couple of hours…and I may even bring a few old friends with me.” 

Hermione curled up on her blanket, but then quickly straightened out again. Curling up made the plug feel bigger. She knew better than to take it out though. Last time she removed a toy Abraxas left inside her, he’d punished her by Spelling the toy unremovable and keeping it in her for days. She had learned patience since those dark early days. 

Master would be back soon enough and he might bring friends to play with. Hermione stroked her clit as she imagined the games they would play. She couldn’t wait.


End file.
